<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunsets and debris by mokkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598193">sunsets and debris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokkle/pseuds/mokkle'>mokkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP Hurt No Comfort Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? a little bit ig, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Bittersweet, Metaphors, No beta we die like everyone did LMAO, Oneshot, Subscribe to Technoblade, Sunsets, but like the sadness isnt bad its just peaceful??, calm, cause thats what this is, my first work in this fandom!!, you get that feeling where you’re calm for once and your sadness hits you all at once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokkle/pseuds/mokkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“and as the moon starts to shine, he realizes that for once, he can breathe.”<br/>———<br/>quackity takes a walk on a november night.</p><p> </p><p>(SPOILERS FOR THE NOV. 16TH STREAMS—LOWERCASE ON PURPOSE).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Everyone, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only luvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP Hurt No Comfort Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunsets and debris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it seems surreal. after fighting and fighting and just <em>constant fighting,</em> it’s finally over.</p><p>quackity never thought he’d be in this situation right now, stepping over the rubble of the place he once called home. </p><p>thinking about manburg makes his heart ache in a way that he just can’t describe. he <em>wanted </em>this, wanted schlatt to be taken down. but even if manburg was supposedly evil, he still misses it. memories were made, and he can’t forget that even if he wanted to.</p><p>
  <em>(he doesn’t want to, by the way. it’s apart of him now. it always will be.)</em>
</p><p>calmness and sadness wash over him, mixing and blending in a way that makes him take a deep breath. it feels as if he walked into a warm room after being in the cold. he feels the comfort of the warm, yet he can still feel the ice tingling on his skin.</p><p>
  <em>(he doesn’t want the cold to go away. the cold hurt him, yet he finds himself missing it.)</em>
</p><p>things aren’t going to be normal, and he knows that. he knows being the secretary of state is a lot of responsibility. he knows that at some point, there’s going to be more fighting.</p><p>but when the calm music drifts into his ears, he lets himself not care for once. he can start working and fighting tirelessly tomorrow. </p><p>
  <em>(he doesn’t remember the last time he was able to see clearly. everything always passed by in a blur.)</em>
</p><p>he lets his eyes roam all over the land. the buildings made of stone, iron, wood, and <em>memories</em>. it makes him remember the white house that schlatt had tore down, the moment that made quackity realize who schlatt really was. and he knew that tomorrow he was going to rebuild it. the thought of that springs tears into his eyes, and he lets them fall.</p><p>
  <em>(he doesn’t know if they’re happy or sad tears anymore. why not both?)</em>
</p><p>the music he was listening to gently slowed to a stop. it felt like a bittersweet finish to manburg. and as the moon starts to shine, he realizes that for once, he can breathe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you soooo much for reading!! i wrote this in 15 minutes on my phone LMAO so it’s not the best. quackity is my comfort streamer and i love him so much !!! i dont see enough fanfics of him :(( have a great day/night!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>